The Santa Clause 5 : Des Elfes à Gotham
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: Suite de "The Santa Clause 4 : La Fille de l'Ancien Père Noël" (ici un crossover avec la série Numb3rs) La police de Gotham a fait appel à Charlie Eppes pour trouver le repaire du Joker et Harley Quinn. Bernard et Noëlla reviennent donc à Gotham pour libérer leurs amis, profitant d'une grande ressemblance entre Bernard et Charlie. 24 Chapitres, une fanfiction calendrier de l'avent
1. L'amour au Pôle Nord

Reprenons l'histoire peu après le retour de Bernard et Noëlla au Pôle Nord.

Les amoureux étaient à nouveau réunit après six ans de séparation forcé.

Mais ils n'avait pas pu profité de leur retrouvailles que Bernard avait été appeler en urgence a l'Atelier de Jouet.

Quand l'elfe rentra enfin chez lui il été pratiquement plus de trois heures du matin.

Il referma la porte en soupirant. Se demandant comment l'Atelier avait pu fonctionner avec cet incapable de Curtis en Elfe Numéro Un.

Bernard posa son sac sur le canapé, dans la pénombre du salon il ne vit pas Noëlla et en déduit qu'elle avait dût aller se coucher.

Mais voir de nouveau le pull de sa chérie sur le bord du canapé, les perles et le début de collier sur la table basse et sur le comptoir de la cuisine une assiette de cookies qui l'attendait le fit sourire. La vie était presque redevenue comme avant, balayant six années maudites.

Il prit un cookie qu'il commença à manger avant d'entendre une voix ensommeillée venir de sa chambre.

Noëlla- Berny ?

Bernard- Oui j'arrive.

Il fini son cookie et s'en alla dans la chambre.

Dans la pénombre il vit Noëlla blottit sous les couvertures. L'elfe fit un sourire. Il se glissa au dessus de sa chérie et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres. Noëlla entre-ouvrit les yeux, souriant a son amant.

Bernard- ça va ?

Noëlla- T'as été long.

Bernard- Pas ma faute c'était le chaos a l'Atelier.

Il émit un rire.

Bernard- Et le chaos je crois que tu connais.

L'humaine rit à son tour.

Noëlla- Et pas qu'un peu !

Son chéri traça une ligne de baisers dans le creux de son cou.

Bernard- J'peux me faire pardonner de mon retard ?

Noëlla- Mais t'as intérêt.

Bernard retira son béret qu'il fit voler à l'autre bout de la chambre et enchaîna les baisers de plus en plus fiévreux avec Noëlla qui commencer à lui retirer ses vêtements. Il se glissa sous les draps aux cotés de sa chérie trop heureux de la sentir à nouveau contre lui.

Mais Noëlla stoppa soudain ses baisers et caresses troubler par la cicatrice d'une grave brûlure qu'elle venait de remarquer a l'avant bras de son chéri.

Noëlla- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ?

Il sembla gêné par sa blessure.

Bernard- C'est... c'est rien... laisse...

Noëlla- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Bernard- Je me le suis fait tout seul.

Noëlla- Berny me mens pas. Tu es trop prudent avec le feu pour t'être brûler aussi gravement ! Qui t'as fait ça?


	2. Brûlure

Bernard soupira en se remettant doucement sur sa chérie lui caressant le visage.

Bernard- Même si je te le dis à quoi ça t'avancera ?

Noëlla- Je le descendrai !

La jeune fille retrouver son regard froid qu'elle avait à Gotham City. Bernard lui sourit.

Bernard- Chuuut... Il n'est plus de ce monde. Et n'a jamais été vraiment vivant ne t'inquiète pas.

Noëlla- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Bernard- Une invention de Curtis. Un Père Noël jouet, un clone qui devait en quelque sorte remplacer le vrai Père Noël quelques temps. Quand celui-ci était partit trouver une Mère Noël. Mais tout ça a mal tourner.

Noëlla- Pourquoi t'as t-il brûler ?

Bernard- J'me suis retrouver emprisonner. Il n'était fait que de plastique et j'ai menacer de le faire brûler afin de le faire fondre. Et c'est moi qu'il a brûler.

Noëlla avait retrouver un regard plus doux mais maintenant triste. Elle laissa une unique larme rouler sur sa joue avant de se serrer dans les bras de son elfe.

Noëlla- Berny... si seulement j'avais été là.

Bernard- Si t'avais été là j'veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurai pu te faire. Quoi que après t'avoir vu à Gotham tu l'aurai peut-être enfermer dans le four.

La jeune fille émit un rire, Bernard embrassa sa chérie sur les lèvres avant de descendre ses baisers dans son cou en chuchotant...

Bernard- Moi c'est rien... le plus important c'est que toi tu n'es rien... tu es parfaite et je t'aime

Noëlla- Je t'aime aussi.

Un nouveau baiser les unirent et l'elfe repris ses caresses. Noëlla se laissa emporter dans l'ivresse de leurs désir trop longtemps contenu. Passant tout de même une dernière fois ses doigts sur la cicatrices de son amant. Elle ne supporter pas l'idée qu'on lui ai fait du mal surtout qu'on l'est brûler, elle connaissait trop l'histoire de Bernard.


	3. Cauchemar

Le lendemain matin Bernard se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

La présence de Noëlla endormit, la tête sur son torse le rassurer. Il l'a resserra contre lui, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller et se remémora son cauchemar.

Il était entourer par des flammes et ne pouvait pas sortir de cet enclos infernal.

Sûrement un souvenir de son subconscient qui remonte pratiquement à sa naissance. Quand son père humain qui était le pire des salaud, ne voulant pas de lui avait mit le feu à son berceau.

Bernard ne devait la vie qu'à sa mère qui l'avait sortie a temps du brasier.

L'elfe regarda la cicatrices à son bras.

Bernard- Saloperie... J'aurai pas du reparler de cette histoire.

La jeune humaine à moitié endormit marmonna.

Noëlla- Mmm ? Reparler de quoi ?

Bernard- Euh... de rien...

Il embrassa sa chérie sur le bord des lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son cauchemar.

Bernard- Tu m'as manquer tu sais.

Noëlla- Même sans mes souvenirs, tu m'as énormément manquer aussi.

L'elfe sourit et se remit doucement au dessus de sa chérie avec une envie de rattraper le temps perdu, il l'a sentit frissonner sous lui.

Bernard- ça va ?

Noëlla- Oui, oui...

Son regard commencer à devenir brumeux.

Bernard un peu inquiet l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle glisser ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de son elfe, caressant au passage son oreille droite abîmée qu'il garde d'habitude cacher sous son béret. Coupure à son oreille pointu qui venait d'une bagarre dans la cour de récré quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Bagarre né du fait qu'il était plus grand que les autres car demi-elfe. Hé oui, enfant, Bernard était un bagarreur.

Noëlla se laissait aller aux baisers de son amant quand elle eu un nouveau frisson.

Bernard- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Noëlla- Ouais... je... j'vais manger un truc et ça va passer.

Bernard- D'accord.

Si elle le disait.

Le demi-elfe se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Noëlla enfila son peignoir avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand Bernard enfin habiller sortit de la salle d'eau il entendit un bruit de chute venir de la cuisine. Il y courut et trouva Noëlla inconsciente, le corps tremblant, la respiration sacadée. L'elfe l'a pris dans ses bras tentant de la ranimer.

Bernard- NOËLLA ! REVEILLE TOI ! J't'en pris me lâche pas ! REVEILLE TOI !


	4. Ex humaine

Mais l'humaine restait inconsciente et continuait de trembler. Son corps en pleine crise de manque qui réclamer la drogue à la quelle il était habituer.

On frappa a la porte, Bernard autant énervé qu'inquiet cria d'entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Curtis.

Curtis- Bernard ! On a besoin de toi a l'Atelier ! Si le Père Noël t'as fait revenir ce n'est pas pour…

L'Elfe Numéro Deux vit l'état inquiétant de la fille de l'ancien Père Noël.

Curtis- Qu'est-ce qui arrive a Noëlla ?

Bernard- J'en sais rien ! Alors au lieu de râler va chercher Danielle à l'elfirmerie et grouille toi !

Curtis- J'y vais !

Curtis détala d'une traite jusqu'au centre de soin du Pôle Nord.

Un peu plus tard Noëlla était dans un lit d'hôpital de l'elfirmerie, aux bons soins de Danielle qui n'était autre que la demi-soeur de Bernard. Celui-ci très inquiet tenait la main de sa fiancée qui n'arrêter pas de trembler.

Bernard- P'tite soeur dit moi que tu peux la guérir !

Danielle- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Elle est en manque de drogue. A part attendre que ça passe je ne vois rien d'autre à faire.

L'Elfe Numéro Un s'énerva de plus belle devant sa sœur qui essayait de garder son calme.

Bernard- T'as bien su me donner un remède contre l'alcoolisme !

Danielle- Berny... Si elle était une elfe j'aurai de quoi la soigner mais mes remèdes n'auront aucun effet sur elle du fait qu'elle est humaine.

Bernard- Et alors ? J'suis à moitié humain et t'as bien su me soigner !

Danielle allait répliquer à son frère mais une voix douce se fit entendre derrière eux, coupant leur conversation. C'était Mère Nature.

Mère Nature- Laissez, je m'occupe d'elle.

Le demi-elfe ne cacha pas son étonnement devant la présence du Personnage Légendaire.

Bernard- Mais... que...

Mère Nature- Je vais faire d'elle une elfe. Bernard tu devrais retourner à l'Atelier je crois que le Père Noël a besoin de toi.

L'Elfe Numéro Un hocha la tête et embrassa sa fiancée sur le front avant de repartir en direction du travail. Apprenant sur place que c'est l'homme en rouge lui même qui avait fait appel à Mère Nature.

Il était bien quatre heures du matin quand Noëlla reprit ses esprits. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant une chambre de l'elfirmerie.

Bernard revenu de l'Atelier, assit sur un fauteuil lui tenait la main endormit la tête posé sur le rebord du lit, un léger filet de bave coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Cela fit sourire Noëlla. En tournant la tête elle vit aussi plusieurs friandises et cartes de bons rétablissements poser sur la table de chevet. En bougeant sa main elle réveilla Bernard.

Noëlla- Excuse moi.

Bernard- Tu te sens mieux ?

Noëlla- Un peu faible... Mais ça va.

Bernard l'enlaça.

Bernard- Promet moi de plus jamais prendre ces saloperie.

Noëlla- J'te le promet Berny. Mais... j'espère ne plus faire d'autres crises.

Son chéri lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

Bernard- Non grâce à Danielle et Mère Nature te voilà complètement guérie.

Noëlla- Mère Nature ? Qu'est-ce que.. ?

Bernard sourit de plus belles et pris les mains de sa chérie qu'il posa sur ses oreilles. Noëlla ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant ses propre oreilles devenut pointues.

Bernard- Joyeux anniversaire ex petite humaine. Te voilà désormais une elfe du Pôle Nord.

La nouvelle elfe des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues se redressa d'un bon pour enlacer son fiancé. Devenir une lutine officielle de Christmas Town était un de ses rêve de gamine mais jamais elle n'aurait crut cela possible un jour.

Noëlla- J'suis si heureuse !

Le demi-elfe la resserra contre lui, heureux pour elle.

Bernard- Au faite j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Noëlla- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'offrir de plus ?

L'elfe cassa l'étreinte et sortit une boule a neige de l'étrange Noël de M. Jack de sa besace.

Bernard- Je crois que c'est celle qui manquer à ta collection non ?

Noëlla- Si !

Bernard- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

L'ex humaine en avait presque oublier que c'était aujourd'hui. Mais son Bernard pensait à tout. Cet anniversaire marquait définitivement le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	5. A Gotham City

Faisons un bon dans le temps… Gotham City mois juillet.

Dans son repaire, le Joker lisait dans le journal ses derniers exploits. Il avait dernièrement fait exploser la banque central de Gotham afin de provoquer Batman et bien entendu les média ne parlaient plus que de ça, oubliant presque de parler des vacances d'été.

Harley Quinn quand à elle nettoyait avec amour les divers couteaux de son Poussin tout en jetant un œil au miroir magique offert par Bernard où elle voyait son amie Noëlla qui travaillait aux cuisines de Christmas Town.

Joker- Harley t'as lu le journal ? « Batman sauvera la situation ». Mais bien sur on y croit tous !

Harley- Faudra penser à descendre le journaliste Poussin.

Joker- Ouais y parle pas assez de ma magnifique personne.

L'ancienne psychiatre répondit avec un sourire béat et des yeux admiratifs.

Harley- Oui, magnifique.

Joker– Harley calme toi.

Le criminel se remit à grommeler.

Joker- Grmbl… Faut dire depuis quelques temps on a le F.B.I. dans les pattes, ça aide pas.

Quand on parle du loup…  
Le bruit des grandes portes du hangar qui volaient en éclats et des échanges de coups de feu se firent entendre du rez-de-chaussée.

Le Joker regarda à la fenêtre et vit une fusillade entre ses hommes et des policiers ainsi qu'une équipe du F.B.I.

Joker- On dégage !

Harley- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Poussin ?

Joker- F.B.I. on gagne en succès.

Harley- Ah carrément !

Le psychopathe prit quelques armes et ouvrit une trappe qui donnait sur le toit alors que la fusillade en bas faisait rage.

Joker- Monte !

Harley- Oh tu tiens à moi Poussin ! Tu me sauves en premier !

Joker- Non, mais comme ça si y ont mit des snipers sur le toit je serai tout de suite au courant !

Harley répondit en riant.

Harley- T'es drôle Poussin !

Joker- MONTE !

A peine le criminel était monter avec sa complice sur le toit qu'un hélicoptère fit son apparition. Il y eu plusieurs échanges de coups de feu mais l'équipe de l'hélico plus l'équipe de choc du F.B.I. qui les avait rattraper.

Le Joker et sa Harley Quinn étaient bientôt capturer.

Les deux psychopathes sous bonne escorte furent emmener à l'U.A.C.


	6. Don Eppes

Le Joker s'amusait à emmerder les agents avec ses blagues d'humour noir. A un moment il s'adressa à celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef. Un grand brun aux cheveux courts qui portait encore son gilet pare-balles du F.B.I.

Joker- T'es nouveau toi ? Gordon est à la retraite ?

\- J'vois pas ce que ça peut vous foutre !  
Joker- Disons qu'il était amusant. Alors... en bas mes hommes ont tuer combien de tes copains ?

L'homme qui avait perdu trois de ses équipiers s'énerva et menaça le Joker avec son revolver.

\- TOI TU VAS TE TAIRE SINON...!

Mais il ne fit qu'amuser le criminel.

Joker- Sinon quoi ? HA HA HA !

Un autre homme arriva pour les séparer.

\- T'énerves pas Don ! C'est ça qu'il cherche !  
Joker- Don tu t'appelles Don ? Don Camillo ?  
Harley- Poussin, Don c'est pas le nom d'une tortues ninja ?  
Joker- J'me disais aussi qu'il avait une sale gueule de tortue !  
Don- Mais vous êtes fous !  
Joker- Merci, au bout de vingt-sept psy qui me le dise je suis vaguement au courant.  
Harley- Je confirme même le diagnostique. Hihihi !

Le dit Don essaya de se calmer. Il avait eu a faire a beaucoup de criminels mais alors le Joker et sa complice c'étaient des cas !

Don Eppes était du F.B.I. de Los Angeles, avec son équipe il avait été dépêcher à Gotham City pour protégé son frère, le mathématicien Charlie Eppes.

La police de Gotham ayant d'abord prit les runes elfique envoyer par La Lutine pour un code mathématique, ils avaient fait appel à Charlie.  
Et ce dernier s'était quelque peu prit au jeu de calculer une logique à l'illogisme de cette bande de psychopathes.

Le Joker continua son petit jeu d'humour noir et de blagues vaseuses envers les policiers. Les voir perdre leur calme été toujours drôle.

Mais la question de qui les avait vendu le turlupiner. Il avait toujours eu des repaires introuvables. Ni Gordon, ni même Batman n'avait jamais trouver, ou alors trop tard et non sans indices, ses planques.

Le criminel essayait de réfléchir aux quels de ses hommes auraient pu le trahir. Il pensait pourtant tous les terroriser assez pour qu'aucun ne parle.

En entrant dans le bâtiment de l'U.A.C. le Joker vit une salle remplit de tableaux noirs, eux même remplit de calcules en tout genre. Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

Joker- Vous retournez a l'école ?  
Don- La ferme !


	7. Charlie Eppes

Le commissaire Gordon fit son entrée.

Joker- Bonjour commissaire...

Mais Gordon essaya de ne lui prêter aucune attention et parla directement à Don.

Gordon- Alors vous les avez eut ! Félicitation ! J'avoue que j'avais du mal a croire que vous les attraperiez un jour.

Don- Bah vous savez une bonne organisation et les calcules de mon frère. La routine quoi.

Gordon- Mais vous n'avez eut que le Joker et Harley Quinn. Où est passé Noëlla Kaulitz dit La Lutine ?

Don- Elle n'était pas avec eux on ne l'as pas trouver.

Une voix se fit entendre de la pièce où été les tableaux

\- Sûrement les interventions du Batman qui brouille mes calcules. Mais je pense pouvoir la retrouver.

Le Joker éclata de rire.

Joker- Retrouver Noëlla ? HA HA HA HA ! Loue un traîneau et des rennes mon vieux t'ira plus vite ! HA HA HA HA HA !

L'homme sortit de la pièce.

\- Je saurai où la trouver.

Il s'agissait du frère de Don. Charlie Eppes qui n'était autre que le parfait sosie de Bernard. Il lui ressemblait tellement que le Joker crut reconnaître son beau-frère. Pour le psychopathe tout était clair ! Bernard l'avait vendu et il s'apprêtait à trahir Noëlla aussi !

Pris d'une crise de rage le Joker envoya un coup de poing dans la tête du policier à coté de lui et à la vitesse de l'éclair sortit un couteau qu'il avait réussi à cacher dans le double fond de sa poche. Il se jeta sur Charlie, le projetant contre le mur en lui collant la pointe du couteau au coin des lèvres.

Joker- BERNARD FAIT DU MAL A MA FRANGINE ET J'TE JURE QUE TU SOURIRA PENDANT TON AGONIE !

Tout le monde été plus que surprit de la réaction du Joker !

Celui-ci pris par sa colère ne vit pas venir le coup de poing de Don qui l'envoya au sol tandis que Charlie choqué de ce qui venait de lui arriver se laisser glisser contre le mur.

Gordon- QU'ON L'ENFERME LUI ET SA TAREE DE PSY !

Ils durent se mettre à une quinzaine de policiers pour maîtriser le Joker et Harley qui continuaient de se débattre en criant des injures.

Don tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever.

Don- ça va ?

Toujours sous le choc, le mathématicien répondit.

Charlie- Oui mais... mais... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'm'appel pas Bernard ! C'est qui ce Bernard ?  
Don- Non mais cherche pas à comprendre il est fou.


	8. Le miroir

Harley Quinn et le Joker avaient été mit dans une cellule un peu a l'écart des autres prisonniers.

Le psychopathe tournait en rond, cherchant qui pouvait être cet imbécile qui ressemblait tant a son beau-frère. Même si il avait maintenant la certitude que se n'était pas lui après avoir aperçu le bout de ses oreilles qui n'était pas pointues.

Harley tentait de bidouiller son épingle à cheveux.

Harley- T'inquiète pas mon Poussin je vais nous sortir d'ici.  
Joker- Tu t'es crut dans un film ma vieille. Si t'arrive à ouvrir cette porte avec ça j'veux bien t'épouser tiens.

Elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

Harley- C'est vrai?! Mais t'inquiète pas Poussin ! J'ai vu comme y faisait dans MacGyver.

Le criminel soupira, se sentant mal barrer avec les idées de sa complice.

Joker- A ton avis c'est qui l'autre tête de nœud qui ressemble à Bernard ?  
Harley- Un sosie ou son frère jumeau va savoir.  
Joker- Mouais...

Le Joker s'accouda aux barreaux cherchant du regard quels policiers il pourrai tuer en premier une fois sortit d'ici. Il fut tirer de ses pensés par le bruit de l'épingle à cheveux que Harley laissa tomber à terre en se figeant, se rappelant soudainement quelque chose.

Harley- Poussin ! J'ai oublier quelque chose au hangar !

Le psychopathe ironisa.

Joker- Quoi ? De couper l'gaz ou ton gâteau dans l'four ?

Harley- Non... J'ai pas cacher le miroir magique.

Effectivement, ça c'était plus emmerdant.

Joker- Et bah espérons que les flic seront trop cons pour ci-intéresser.

Mais au fameux hangar où les cadavres avait été évacuer. Dans la partie où le Joker et sa complice s'étaient fait une sorte d'appartement était le Batman à la recherche de preuves et d'indices.

Il remarqua sur la table basse un miroir de style elfique.

Batman- Tiens, tiens... Ils disent ne plus savoir où elle est mais cette objet devait appartenir à Noëlla.

A peine avait-il prononcer le prénom que l'image du miroir se brouilla pour laisser apparaître l'image de Noëlla dans une grande cuisine en train de préparer une bûche de Noël au milieu de lutins.

Batman fronça les sourcils devant la réaction du miroir et cette vision de La Lutine qui lui semblait dans un endroit ressemblant au... au Pôle Nord en faite ! Le justicier fut surpris par la voix d'une personne derrière lui qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir.

\- Vous êtes si pathétique que je ne vous demanderai même pas d'être un de mes lutins.

Le Batman se retourna rapidement.

Batman- Qui êtes vous ?!  
\- JACK FROST PERSONNAGE LEGENDAIRE !

Et Jack souffla de son souffle glacé, transformant l'homme chauve-souris en bloc de glace avant de s'enfuir avec le miroir.


	9. Dans un placard du Pôle Nord

Le lendemain, au Pôle Nord la vie douce et tranquille continuait avant de vraies vacances.

Bernard comme à son habitude faisait un tour d'inspection dans l'Atelier, il était sur le balcon d'où il pouvait pratiquement tout voir. Mais il vit surtout un peu plus loin sa fiancée devant la porte d'un des grand placard lui faire signe de venir. L'elfe avança avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil.

Bernard- Tu ne devrai pas être en cuisine ?

Noëlla- Je prend une pause.

Elle embrassa son amant en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Bernard la prit par la taille en répondant au baiser. Noëlla se recula en ouvrant la porte du placard.

Noëlla- Et toi mon Berny t'as pas envie d'une pause ?

Il soupira un peu gêné.

Bernard- J'aimerai bien mais écoute j'ai du boulot... et on sera en vacance dans un mois on pourr...

Mais un baiser le fit taire et il se laissa entraîner dans le placard par Noëlla qui le tirait par le pull.

La porte refermer d'un coup de pied, l'elfe allongea sa chérie sur le tas de tissus destiné a la fabrication des habits de poupées. Il retirait le haut de sa chérie en l'embrassant sur les lèvres et dans le cou alors que celle-ci débouclé la ceinture de son amant en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui.

Quand la voix d'Abby se fit entendre a travers la porte, elle semblait interroger tout les lutins passant par là.

Abby- NOËLLA ! Dite vous avez vu Noëlla ? Je la cherche ! NOËLLA !

Les amants cachés levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Bernard- Je crois que tu es demander.  
Noëlla- Peuvent se débrouiller sans moi aux cuisines. Hmmm... T'arrêtes pas Berny.

L'elfe sourit et reprit ses caresses.

Mais la voix venant de l'Atelier persista.

Abby- Non vous ne l'avez pas vu ? NOËLLA ! Mais oui c'est important ! Il se passe des choses à Gotham son frère de coeur a été capturer !

Bernard et Noëlla se dévisagèrent.

Que se passait-il encore ?!

Il reboucla sa ceinture alors que la nouvelle elfe se dépêchait de remettre son corsage et ses cheveux en place avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard pour trouver Abby devant elle.

Noëlla– Y se passe quoi avec mon frère ?!  
Abby- Il a été...

Abby vit Bernard sortir à son tour du placard.

Abby- Euh... vous faisiez quoi là dedans ?

Le demi-elfe essaya de noyer le poisson.

Bernard- T'occupes pas et explique nous.

Abby- Suivez moi dans la salle de repos vous allez comprendre.

Une fois dans la salle Abby alluma la télé au mur sur Gotham News.

« Présentateur- Et c'est ainsi que le Joker, le criminel le plus rechercher de Gotham City et sa complice Harleen Quinzel connu sous le nom d'Harley Quinn furent capturer. Nous devons ce coup de filet à l'association de l'U.A.C de Gotham City et du F.B.I. De Los Angeles. Toutefois Noëlla Kaulitz aussi appeler : La Lutine, court toujours. Bien que les rumeurs sur sa probable mort... »

Noëlla coupa la télé en fulminant. Abby préféra quitter la pièce prétextant qu'elle avait du travail.

Noëlla– Je ne les laisserai pas faire !

Bernard se plaça derrière sa chérie et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

Bernard- Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi... Mais... d'un autre coté ça devait arriver. C'est un criminel quand même...  
Noëlla- Si c'était arriver quand j'étais encore avec lui... qu'est-ce que tu aurai fait devant le miroir ?

Bernard- Je t'aurai sortit de là comme d'habitude. Je préférais te savoir avec le Joker que contre le Joker. Au moins tu étais en sûreté.

Noëlla se dégagea des bras de son fiancé et se dirigea vers la porte.

Bernard- Où tu vas ?  
Noëlla- Les sortir de là !

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel en suivant la fille de l'ancien Père Noël.

Bernard- Mais réfléchit ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour lui ?!

Noëlla- J'en sais rien ! T'as bien su m'aider pendant six ans avec ta magie d'elfe. Explique moi comment marche la mienne et je me fabriquerai un miroir aussi.

Bernard- Maintenant qu'il est prit ça serai trop compliquer de le libérer ! Et si j'ai pu fabriquer le miroir c'était grâce à toutes ces années où tu avais été sur la liste des gentils ! Fabriquer un miroir à partir du Joker ne fonctionnera pas.

Noëlla- Dans ce cas je retourne à Gotham !

Bernard- QUOI ?!


	10. Décision

Noëlla sortit de l'Atelier en claquant la porte. Après un instant de blanc Bernard la rejoint en courant.

Bernard- Tu... tu plaisante j'espère ?!

Noëlla- La vie entière n'est qu'une bonne blague Berny !

Il lui barra la route et la prit par les épaules

Bernard- J'te laisserai pas y aller ! Ma chérie on a déjà été séparés trop longtemps !

La jeune elfe dévisagea Bernard comprenant qu'il avait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Noëlla- Mais Berny... J'irai juste libérer le Joker et je reviendrai au Pôle !

L'Elfe Numéro Un afficha une mine soulagée.

Bernard- Tu m'as fait peur. Mais ça ne change rien. Si ils on eu le Joker et Harley ça veut dire que toi non plus tu ne seras plus en sécurité là-bas.

Noëlla- Tu oublies ça.

Elle claqua des doigts, laissant apparaître quelques étincelles de magie. Bernard laissa retomber sa tête en soupirant avant de regarder à nouveau Noëlla dans les yeux.

Bernard- Ma puce... il y aurai trop à t'apprendre avant que tu utilises ta magie correctement. Et je n'ai aucune envie de t'attendre de nouveau ici en te regardant risquer ta vie a travers un miroir ou une boule à neige.

Noëlla- Alors viens avec moi.

Bernard- QUOI ?!

La solution paraissait très simple à l'ancienne criminelle.

Noëlla- Viens avec moi à Gotham. Aide moi Berny s'il te plaît.

Bernard- Non!… Non Noëlla arrête avec tes yeux de chien battu!... Non j'ai dit... Non pas les larmes de crocodile non plus...BON D'ACCORD JE VIENS !

Noëlla sauta au cou de son elfe manquant de le faire tomber.

Noëlla- JE T'AIME !

Il soupira quelque peu blasé de s'être encore fait avoir.

Bernard-... Bah voyons.

Noëlla- On pars quand ? Tout de suite ?!

Bernard- J'peux pas quitter le Pôle comme ça. Je vais en parler au Père Noël et on y va.

Sa chérie lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

Noëlla- T'es le plus adorable des elfe tu sais ?

Bernard- Mouais... Un jour faudra quand même que je réapprenne a te dire non.

Il rejoint son sourire à la fin de sa phrase.

Noëlla- Rooh !


	11. L'interrogatoire

A Gotham City, le Joker subissait un nouvel interrogatoire où il faisait une fois de plus tourner les policiers en bourrique.

Gordon- Vous risquez gros ! Dite nous où est votre complice !

Joker- Harley ? En cage avec moi.

Gordon- Je parle de La Lutine! Votre sœur de cœur me semble t-il ! Où est-elle ?!

Le psychopathe toussota avant de se mettre à chanter.

Joker- Vive le vent, vive le vent ! Vive le vent d'hiver !

Gordon en avait marre.

Gordon– C'est fini ce cirque ?! Je vous demande où est votre complice !

A nouveau le Joker chanta.

Joker- Petit Papa Noël quand tu descendras du ciel !

Le commissaire s'énerva. Mais le psychopathe en face de lui continua ses chansons.

Gordon- CA SUFFIT !

Joker- C'était la fille du Père Noël !J'étais le fils du Père Fouettard !

Gordon sorti de la salle en grommelant alors que le Joker était mort de rire.

Gordon- MAIS IL SE FOUT D'MA GUEULE !

L'agent du F.B.I. qui avait suivit l'interrogatoire derrière les miroirs sans tain se moqua.

Don- ça on avait tous remarquer.

Gordon- Et ça vous fait rire ?

Don- Non. C'est plutôt les chants de Noël au mois de juillet qui me font rire.

Discret derrière son grand frère, le matheux réfléchit.

Charlie- C'est normal qu'il fait référence à Noël à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle. J'ai lu dans le dossier qu'elle signait ses crimes avec des signes elfique ou des objets rappelant Noël. Et puis avec un prénom comme le sien…

Don- Ouais bah retourne calculer où elle a pu foutre le camp.

Charlie- N'empêche qu'un prénom comme le sien c'est pas un prénom c'est une punition.

Le commissaire laissa les deux frères et s'en alla à l'autre salle rejoindre l'agent Ramirez.

Gordon- Du nouveau avec Harley Quinn ?

La policière soupira, blasée.

Ramirez- Non... Elle ne sait parler que de son Poussin.

Gordon- Et vous l'avez interroger sur La Lutine ?

Ramirez afficha un visage mi amusé, mi gêné.

Ramirez- Euh... je cite : « C'est Nonoël et ce soir dans le ciel... »

Gordon– ça va j'ai compris ! Bon remettez les moi en cellule. Et rappelez à la femme de ménage de ne pas effacer les calcules écrit sur les murs dans la salle de l'autre matheux.

Ramirez- D'accord.

Gordon tourna les talons mais fut rattraper par son agent.

Ramirez- Au faite vous... vous avez des nouvelles de Batman ?

Le commissaire parla un ton plus bas.

Gordon- A ce que je sais... information secrète bien sûr... on est toujours en train d'essayer de le décongeler.


	12. Départ du Pôle Nord

Au Pôle Nord Bernard un peu nerveux entrait dans le bureau du Père Noël (de son vrai nom Scott Calvin).

Bernard- Père Noël ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Scott- Non, non pas du tout. J'étais en train de regarder la liste pour l'année prochaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le demi-elfe chercha ses mots pour expliquer qu'il allait devoir s'absenter quelques temps avec sa fiancée.

Bernard- Et bien... En faite... Je sais que ce n'est pas encore les vacances... Mais enfin...

Scott- Et bien dit moi.

Bernard- J'aurai voulu savoir si Noëlla et moi nous pouvions être en vacance en avance cette année. Elle aimerai...

Scott eut un grand sourire compréhensif.

Scott- Mais pas de problème Bernard ! Tu nous a sacrément aider pour que Noël ne soit pas une catastrophe ! Et... je comprend que tu veux rattraper le temps avec ta Noëlla.

L'Elfe Numéro Un fut lui même étonné que l'homme en rouge accepte si facilement sa requête.

Bernard- Vous... vous êtes d'accord ?!

Scott- Mais bien sûr ! Reposez vous bien !

Bernard- En faite, nous voudrions quitter le Pôle quelques jours...

Scott- Ah bon ? Bah, partez en amoureux et amusez vous bien.

Bernard- Merci Père Noël.

Il partit du bureau un peu précipitamment en pensant.

« Des vacances en amoureux. Tu parles ! On part libérer deux des plus dangereux criminels du monde ! »

L'elfe rentra chez lui où Noëlla l'attendait dans le salon ayant déjà préparer une grosse valise.

Noëlla- Alors ?

Bernard- C'est bon nous voilà officiellement en congé.

Noëlla- C'est super !

Bernard-... J'aime pas mentir au Père Noël tu sais.

Noëlla- Tu lui as dis où nous allons ?

Bernard- Non je lui ai juste dis qu'on partait.

Noëlla- Bah c'est pas un mensonge t'as juste omis de lui dire c'est tout.

Bernard- Vu sous cet angle.

Noëlla poussa la valise jusqu'au milieu du salon à coté d'elle et se plaça devant Bernard.

Noëlla- On y va ?

Bernard- On y va.

Il prit la poignée de la valise et Noëlla se cala dans ses bras.

Noëlla- Dis moi comment on fait pour se transporter d'un endroit a un autre.

Bernard- Fait le vide dans ta tête... Concentre ta magie... et puis ne pense plus qu'à l'endroit où tu veux aller...

Noëlla- D'accord... Le repaire du Joker et Harley.

Bernard- Concentre toi alors...

Soudain on tambourina à la porte et la voix du Père Noël se fit entendre

Scott- BERNARD OUVRE MOI !

Bernard- Attention Noëlla... Un... Deux... TROIS !

Et ils disparurent tout les deux dans une pluie d'étincelles doré alors que l'homme en rouge venait d'arriver à ouvrir la porte.


	13. Etat des lieux

Avant cela…

Le Père Noël avait replonger le nez dans sa liste en souriant jusqu'à ce que Carole, sa Mère Noël n'entre dans le bureau.

Carole- Qui était là ?

Scott- Bernard. Il demandait si il pouvait être en vacance un peu plus tôt avec sa chérie.

Carole- C'est mignon.

La Mère Noël s'assit sur le coin du bureau.

Carole- Tiens en parlant de Noëlla, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait était recueilli par un criminel à Gotham City ?

Scott- Oui, le Joker. Pourquoi ?

Carole- Parce qu'il a été arrêter. Il l'on dit aux infos.

Scott releva la tête réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Noëlla + Bernard qui demande des vacances pour quitter le Pôle + le Joker en cellule = un affreux doute !

Scott- Il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc !

Carole- Quoi ?

Le Père Noël ne répondit pas et fonça chez Bernard où il frappa à la porte.

Père Noël- BERNARD OUVRE MOI !

Mais la porte resta close. Il appuya de toute ses forces sur la poignée jusqu'à la casser pour arriver à l'ouvrir... mais juste pour voir une pluie d'étincelles doré disparaître dans le salon.

Scott- Trop tard...

L'homme en rouge rentra chez lui et alluma la télé sur Gotham News.

Est-ce que son Elfe Numéro Un et sa Chef de Cuisine étaient parti libérer deux psychopathes ? Il le saurai bientôt.

Les deux elfes apparurent dans le hangar, ancienne planque du Joker et Harley Quinn.

Tout était casser et retourner. Il y avait encore des traces de sang et les traces blanches qui marquaient l'emplacement des cadavres qui avaient été retirer.

Bernard grimaça ne se sentant pas à l'aise au milieu de ce hangar qui avait été le lieu d'une boucherie. Noëlla par contre pas le moins du monde inquiétée par ces « détails », courut dans l'escalier manquant de tomber sur la marche bancale et passa les banderoles de polices dans l'encadrement de la porte défoncé.

Elle se figea un instant en voyant l'état des lieux. Là aussi tout avait été casser et retourner, des impactes de balles dans la tapisserie en forme de sapin de Noël qu'elle avait broder pour l'anniversaire d'Harley. Elle la décrocha du mur en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Bernard monta la rejoindre, en évitant la marche, et la prit dans ses bras voulant lui remonter le moral.

Bernard- Ca devait arriver…

La nouvelle elfe s'énerva.

Noëlla- Non ça aurait pas dut arriver ! Comment ont-ils trouver où était Panda et Harley ? Comment... COMMENT ?!

Son chéri tenta de la calmer.

Bernard- C'est la police... Et ils on eu un coup de main du F.B.I...

Noëlla- J'L'AI BUTERAI TOUS !

Bernard- T'as jamais tuer personne de ta vie.

La jeune fille avoua.

Noëlla-... Non c'est vrai... Blesser ou défigurer... mais jamais tuer...

Bernard- Mais j'y veiller à ce que tu ne tue personne.

Noëlla se resserra dans les bras de son elfe alors qu'il balayait la salle du regard, inquiet d'un détail.

Bernard-... Où est le miroir ?

Noëlla- Harley a du le cacher.

Bernard- Où ?

La jeune elfe se leva et s'en alla dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine. Elle ouvrit un placard et vira les paquets de chips dedans pour ouvrir une cache dans le mur. Il y avait des pistolets, une rivière de diamants, quelques cartes de St Valentin, des photos... mais aucune trace du miroir.

Noëlla- Il n'est pas ici.

Bernard- Il est où ?

Noëlla- J'en sais rien. Et j'm'en fous ! Faut aller récupérer Panda et Harley !

Elle allait sortir mais Bernard la retint, soudain très sérieux.

Bernard- Le miroir est tout aussi important !

Noëlla- Comment veux-tu que des cons de flic découvre son fonctionnement ?

Bernard- Des cons de flic je sais pas. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls créatures magiques en vadrouille chez les humains. Il faut le récupérer.


	14. Pendant ce temps

A l'U.A.C. Le Joker et Harley étaient toujours en cellule.

Joker- Commencent à me saouler eux !

Harley- Trouve un plan pour nous sortir de là Poussin.

Le Joker exaspéré tira sa complice par les couettes.

Joker- HARLEY JE N'AI JAMAIS DE PLAN ! LES GENS SONT DES COMPLOTEURS ET PAS MOI ! TU SAIS CE QUE JE SUIS ?! UN CHIEN QUI COURS APRES LES VOITURES ! AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE FERAI SI J'EN ATTRAPER UNE ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Flic- HEY ON SE CALME LA DEDANS !

Mais on ne calme pas le Joker si facilement ! Et il fallut cinq hommes, une camisole de force et trois piqûres de calmants pour le rendre docile.

Don- Mais comment vous faite pour le supporter celui là ?

Gordon- Question d'habitude. Mais il ne restera pas ici. Demain enfin il sera transférer à l'asile d'Arkham.

Don- Et ben qu'il y reste a l'asile !

Charlie- Oui et mathématiquement on saura si La Lutine est toujours vivante. Si elle veut libérer ses complices sa sera pendant le transfert. Enfin c'est mathématique.

Don Eppes soupira en regardant son petit frère.

Don - Dite commissaire ? A Arkham y prennent aussi les Mathématiciens Maniaques ?

Le matheux grommela, n'appréciant pas la blague.

Charlie- Grmbl, t'es bien content de les avoir mes calcules de probabilités !

Pendant que la nuit tombait sur la ville, les deux elfes avaient louer une chambre dans un petit hôtel discret de Gotham. Bernard grimaça en voyant l'état de la chambre miteuse.

Bernard- Y a pas a dire tu connais des endroits charmants.

Noëlla- On s'en fout on reste pas.

Elle chargea un des revolvers qu'elle avait récupéré au repaire et le rangea sous sa veste.

Bernard- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Noëlla- Aller aux renseignements.

Elle lança un pistolet à son fiancé qui le rattrapa de justesse.

Noëlla- Tu sauras t'en servir ?

Le demi-elfe retourna l'arme dans tout les sens en fronçant un sourcil.

Bernard– Euh…

La jeune elfe soupira.

Noëlla- Tu fera semblant.

Bernard- Tu comptes aller où aux renseignements ?

Noëlla- Chez Marroni.

Bernard- AH NON PAS LUI !

Il jeta le revolver sur le lit, fâché.

Bernard- Tu sais combien de sortilèges j'ai user contre lui et ses tentatives de dragues douteuses ?! Tu sais combien de fois il a essayer de t'acheter au Joker comme on achète une putain ?!

Noëlla- Berny y a que lui qui peut nous renseigner !

L'Elfe Numéro Un croisa les bras.

Bernard- J'ai dit non !

Noëlla- Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? Te pointer a l'U.A.C. ? Bonjour excusez moi mais vous avez enfermer mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur, c'est les deux criminels les plus rechercher de Gotham City mais pourriez vous les libérer ? Et surtout Joyeux Noël !


	15. Chez Marroni

Après une dispute l'elfe céda. Mais si l'italien tentait de toucher sa fiancée il serai le premier elfe du Pôle a commettre un meurtre !

Un peu plus tard Bernard et Noëlla, à nouveau maquiller de son large sourire rouge et ses yeux cernées de noir, avaient voler une voiture et arrivaient devant la boite de nuit de Marroni.

Noëlla- T'es prêt Berny?

Bernard-... Pas trop...

A vrai dire il se sentait malade et nauséeux. La jeune elfe serra la main de son amant.

Noëlla- Je suis désolée de te faire faire tout ça.

Bernard-... Dans un sens t'es plus courageuse que moi... Pour toi, moi je n'ai fait que rester devant un miroir.

Noëlla- Berny t'es l'elfe le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Il lui sourit faussement et sorti avec elle de la voiture, sur le trottoir avant de rentrer dans la boite elle l'embrassa.

Noëlla- Si ça peut te rassurer... je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de feu.

Bernard- C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment.

Les elfes cachèrent plus correctement leurs oreilles pointues, Bernard dans son béret et Noëlla sous ses long cheveux blonds.

Elle prit un gros pistolet mitrailleur qu'elle avait retrouver sous le lit du Joker et Harley Quinn. Elle tira à travers la porte alors que le demi-elfe se bouchait les oreilles n'en revenant pas du bruit de dingue que pouvait faire cet engin !

Des cris de terreur se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur, la musique s'arrêta dans un bruit de vieux vinyle. Noëlla passa dans les décombres de la porte, Bernard derrière elle.

Noëlla- BIEN L'BONSOIR MADAMES ET MESSIEURS ! NOUS SOMMES L'ANIMATION DE LA SOIREE !

Marroni au balcon n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Noëlla La Lutine ici !

Il la croyait morte. L'italien descendit aussi tranquillement qu'il le pouvait l'escalier.

Marroni- Noëlla... Quelle surprise ! Je te croyais morte et enterrée.

Noëlla- BOUH ! J'suis bien vivante comme tu peux le voir.

Marroni- Est-ce une raison pour faire peur à mes clients ?

Il remarqua Bernard.

Marroni- Tu débauches le F.B.I. maintenant ?

Noëlla surprise de la question préféra l'ignorer et présenta Bernard.

Noëlla- Lui c'est Berny mon fiancé. Et maintenant rital de mes couilles j'ai besoin de renseignements !

L'italien parût franchement étonné.

Marroni- Ton fiancé ? Hum, je l'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et bien ma belle monte avec moi je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir.

Il allait la prendre par la taille mais se retrouva avec le revolver de Bernard braquer sur sa tempe.

Bernard- T...t...t... Pas touche !

Marroni- Bon, bon...

Noëlla- J'ai besoin des infos sur le Joker et Harley. Où sont-ils ? Combien de filc les gardes ? Comment ces enfoirés ont trouver le repaire ?

Marroni- Et t'as cru que j'allais tout te cracher comme ça ? T'as oublier le bon vieux temps ma belle !

La jeune elfe fronça les sourcils et fila un coup de pied dans les parties de l'italien, l'envoyant valser contre le mur d'à coté et lui colla un couteau de cuisine dans la bouche commençant à entailler sa lèvre.

Noëlla- Alors maintenant Macaroni tu me dis ce que je veux savoir où je te jure que t'aura plus jamais la même gueule !

Et il l'en savait capable ! L'homme lâcha les informations demander avant de finir aux soins intensifs de l'hôpital de Gotham City.

Marroni- Bon OK !

Elle retira son couteau de sa bouche pour le lui mettre sous la gorge.

U.A.C. cellule du fond ! Six gardes ! Mais demain matin ils doivent les transférés à l'asile d'Arkham ! Quatre camionnettes blindés au moins vingt flic sans compter les gars du F.B.I. On sait pas encore quel route y prendrons ! Un matheux est occuper de calculer ça !

Noëlla- Et qui a trouver la planque ?!

Marroni- Le matheux justement ! Charlie Eppes ! Une grosse tête de Los Angeles qui ressemble vachement a ton fiancé là !

Noëlla leva un sourcil une idée en tête.

Noëlla- Y ressemble vraiment à Berny ?

Marroni- Des jumeaux !

Noëlla- File moi une photo d'aujourd'hui du matheux et j'te lâche.


	16. Infiltration à l'UAC

Plus tard la photo en main, les deux elfes remontaient dans la voiture.

Bernard- Pourquoi tu voulais une photo ?

Noëlla- Pour voir la ressemblance et comment il est habiller.

La jeune fille regarda l'image.

Noëlla- Whaou ! c'est vrai qu'on dirait ton jumeau !

Bernard- Montre.

En effet l'elfe fut lui même surpris de sa ressemblance avec cet humain alors que Noëlla démarrer la voiture.

Bernard- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Noëlla- On va libérer le Joker et Harley ce soir. Demain ça sera trop tard.

Bernard- T'as un plan ?

Noëlla- J'ai jamais de plan, mais j'ai une idée. Faut qu'on fasse des courses.

Elle prit la direction du grand centre commercial de Gotham City avec intention de se servir.

En cellule le Joker commençait à réfléchir à comment s'évader avant d'arriver à l'asile. Harley quand à elle continuait de bidouiller son épingle à cheveux, persuadée qu'elle arriverai à ouvrir la porte avant l'aube.

Joker- Harley arrête de tripoter ce machin ça m'énerve !

Harley- T'as peur pour ta promesse Poussin ? Je sais ça fait toujours peur de s'engager.

Il répondit à son ton enjoué par un long soupir.

Joker-... Tais toi...

Harley- Oui Poussin je t'aime aussi !

Le Joker soupira à nouveau. Il regarda par la fenêtre en pensant que sa petite sœur au moins était loin des fous qui se disaient si normaux. En sécurité à Christmas Town.

La fatigue commençait à le gagner quand il entendit le bruit d'une voiture se garer.

Dans un 4x4 garer derrière l'U.A.C. étaient Bernard et Noëlla, elle descendit la première et ouvrit le coffre afin de sortir les armes. Bernard habiller en « humain » exactement comme son sosie descendit désabusé.

Bernard- Je suis ridicule !

Noëlla- Chut ! Mais non t'es la parfaite copie de l'autre imbécile.

Bernard - Comment j'dois le prendre?

Noëlla – Prend ça pour commencer mon Berny.

En riant elle lui donna un revolver.

Ils entrèrent discrètement par une des porte de service.

Noëlla- T'as bien compris ce que tu devais faire ?

Le demi-elfe ironisa la situation.

Bernard- Oui faire évader ma belle famille de psychopathes.

Noëlla étouffa un rire et Bernard lui rendit un sourire.

Heureusement les couloirs étaient pratiquement désert à cette heure.

Les elfes rasèrent les murs afin d'arriver à la fameuse salle où Charlie faisait ses calcules. Il était dos à la porte, face à un de ses tableau, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. La jeune elfe marmonna pour elle-même que c'était presque trop simple.

Elle l'assomma d'un coup de crosse et commença à le ligoter. Un policier alerter par le bruit s'approcha de la pièce.

Policier- Tout va bien ?

La fille de Père Noël chuchota à son chéri.

Noëlla- C'est le moment de vérité.

Bernard approuva et passa sa tête par la porte.

Bernard- Oui tout vas bien.  
Policier- Désolé Professeur Eppes, j'avais crut entendre un bruit.  
Bernard- Bah allez vous reposer. Vous entendez des bruits qui n'existe pas.

L'homme reparti et l'elfe s'adossa au mur en soufflant. Jamais il n'aurait crut que ça marcherai.

Noëlla avait ligoter et bâillonner Charlie. Bernard parti discrètement chercher les clefs des cellules poser sur le bureau de Gordon. Personne ne faisait attention a lui. Puis il rejoignit sa fiancée dans la pièce aux tableaux noires alors que le vrai Charlie reprenait connaissance.

Noëlla- J'y vais préviens moi si ils approchent.  
Bernard- Je n'en laisserai aucun te faire du mal.

Il embrassa sa chérie sur le bout des lèvres et la laissa s'engouffrer dans le couloir.


	17. Charlie Eppes victime du Joker

Dans sa cellule le Joker était aux barreaux.

Joker- J'te dis que j'ai entendu un truc !

Harley- T'as rêver Poussin.

Joker- C'est toi qui rêve avec ton épingle à cheveux là !

Noëlla fit son apparition. Le Joker et Harley durent se retenir de crier leur joie en voyant leur complice.

Noëlla- ça va là dedans mes ti zozios ?

Joker- Piou piou.

Ils étouffèrent tout les trois leurs rires. La nouvelle elfe sortait les clefs de sa poche mais Harley la stoppa

Harley- Non, non laisse je vais ouvrir.

Joker- Harley tu nous fais perdre du temps.

Mais la psychopathe ne se préoccupa pas du ton pressant de son petit ami et passa son épingle à cheveux une fois de plus dans la serrure. Et après quelques tours... le clic libérateur se fit enfin entendre sous les yeux médusés du Joker.

Harley- Hihihihi ! Alors mon Poussin tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

Il regarda en l'air comme si il ne voyait pas sa complice qui affichait un sourire presque plus large que son sourire de l'ange.

Joker- Une voix me parle ? Quelle promesse ?  
Harley- T'es trop drôle poussin. Alors la robe je la veux rouge et noir. Pour le traiteur je te laisse choisir mais il faudra qu'on fasse la liste des invités et…

La fille de l'ancien Père Noël coupa la conversation.

Noëlla- Me dis pas que t'as promis de l'épouser ?

Joker- Si..

Noëlla étouffa un fou rire, le Joker regrettait bien sa connerie ! Tous retournèrent se cacher où était rester Bernard.

Joker- Content de te revoir beau-frère.

Bernard- J'aimerai en dire autant.

Harley Quinn tourna le regard vers Charlie.

Harley- Tiens, mais voilà le jumeau.

Bernard- Arrêtez de dire que c'est mon jumeau. C'est juste impossible.

Joker- Pourquoi pas hé. Quand on voit la ressemblance on se pose des questions.

Bernard- Parce que j'ai quelques siècles. Et lui ça m'étonnerai qu'il en ai autant.

Joker- Tant que ça... hé ben...

Harley- J'te jure que tu les fait pas.

Le psychopathe se montra plus pragmatique que de parler des différences d'âges.

Joker- Bon maintenant faut sortir d'ici.

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir se qui obligea Bernard, toujours en se faisant passé pour son sosie humain, de sortir éloigner les policiers un moment.

Le Joker regarda le pauvre Charlie ligoter et bâillonner qui se recroqueviller contre le mur, mort de peur.

Joker- Noëlla ma pupuce... passe moi ton flingue.

Elle obéit, le psychopathe pointa l'arme vers Charlie.

Noëlla- Tu fais quoi là ?

Joker- Il a su nous trouver une fois. Il nous retrouvera encore si on le laisse vivant.

Harley- Crève le mon Poussin qu'on en parle plus.

Mais le regard terroriser de Charlie croisa celui de Noëlla. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Bernard, elle n'aurai pas supporter de voir son cadavre. Alors que le Joker allait appuyer sur la détente la jeune fille abaissa le bras de son frère de cœur qui la regarda les yeux ronds.

Joker- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Noëlla- Le tue pas... Il... Il ressemble trop à Berny. Avec la trouille qu'il a eu j'suis pas sûre qu'il recommencera à nous chercher.

Joker- Et moi j'dis qui faut le descendre !

Noëlla- Panda !

Le Joker se retint d'hausser le ton. Puis se résigna. Après tout l'important pour le moment c'était de sortir du commissariat.

Joker- Alors saigne le toi même. Mais je veux qu'il est la marque de mes victimes.

Noëlla- OK...

Le Joker et Harley sortirent de la pièce histoire de provoquer les flic et commencer leur évasion, Bernard servant de faux otage.

La jeune elfe s'avança un couteau à la main, elle s'agenouilla devant Charlie et lui retira le bâillon en lui enfonçant le couteau dans la bouche. Mais sous son regard apeuré elle renonça a lui tailler un sourire de l'ange. Elle pointa le couteau sous sa gorge, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer que cette fois elle ne plaisantait pas.

Noëlla- Ecoute moi bien petit humain. Ta belle gueule te sauve la mise. Mais je promet pas d'être aussi clémente tout les jours. Alors tu vas retourner à Los Angeles et dégager ton cul de Gotham City. Le Chaos n'a rien de mathématique donc t'as rien à foutre ici.

L'esprit pourtant brillant de Charlie ne comprenait pas tout, il comprenait juste qu'il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui et se fit suppliant avec la sœur du psychopathe.

Charlie- Oui... oui d'accord. Mais s'il vous plaît...

Noëlla- La ferme ! Tu es officiellement une victime du Joker !

Elle prit un feutre rouge et un noire de sa poche et dessina au mathématicien un large sourire et du noir autour des yeux, avant de lui remettre le bâillon alors que des coups de feux et un « NOËLLA ON SE CASSE » de la part d'Harley se faisait entendre.


	18. Evasion

La jeune criminelle se releva et allait sortir mais revint sur ses pas prise d'un énorme doute, elle souffla à l'oreille de Charlie.

Noëlla- Rend moi un dernier service petit humain...

Elle lui souffla un nom et fini sa phrase.

Noëlla- Trouve qui c'est et écrit le moi au Pôle Nord. Et peut être que je ne viendrai pas te faire sourire.

Charlie apeuré hocha la tête et la jeune elfe partit en courant dans le couloir. Les policiers de plus en plus nombreux tiraient dans tout les sens, Bernard derrière le Joker prit Noëlla dans ses bras.

Bernard- Tu vas bien ?

Noëlla- Ouais.

Pour couvrir leur fuite Harley ne trouva rien de mieux que de tirer sur une conduite de gaz. Ce qui en quelques minutes provoqua un bon gros début d'incendie.

Bernard se figea en voyant les flammes qui commençaient à envahir le commissariat, sa phobie du feu prenant le dessus.

Le Joker prit d'un fou rire tira Harley vers lui, bien que le brasier commençait à les encercler eux aussi.

On pouvait lire de la panique dans les yeux de Bernard qui se croyait dans son cauchemar. Il regardait les flammes danser autour de lui sentant son coté humain prendre le dessus comme si sa magie elfique ne répondait plus.

La fumée se faisait plus épaisse et il commençait à être impossible de distinguer la porte arrière par la quelle ils étaient entrer et pensaient sortir.

Noëlla- Berny ça va ?

Bernard- Je...

Joker- Noëlla ! Trouve nous une sortie qu'on se tire !

Noëlla- OK !

La nouvelle elfe se faufila, rasant les murs et trouva une fenêtre. Mais un autre coup de feu mal placé fit sauter une autre conduite de gaz provoquant une nouvelle explosion dont le jet de flammes allait droit sur Noëlla.

Et tout se passa si vite !

Bernard en voyant la scène en oublia sa phobie et se téléporta, prit sa fiancée dans ses bras et se transporta avec elle à l'extérieur.

Mais à la seconde où ils avaient disparut l'U.A.C. se retrouva comme par enchantement sous une épaisse couche de neige et de glace, ce qui avait éteint l'incendie.

Le Joker et Harley étaient séparer des policiers par un épais mur de glaces qui les protégeaient des balles. La fumée disparaissant à toute vitesse, le couple de psychopathes s'enfuit par la porte à nouveau visible.

A peine sortit qu'ils grimpèrent dans le 4x4 où Noëlla et Bernard les attendaient. La jeune elfe démarra à toute vitesse alors que le Joker éclatait de rire.

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient ils entendirent les sirènes de police des renforts et des camions de pompiers au loin.

Joker- HA HA HA HA HA ! MAIS QUELS BANDE DE CONS ! HA HA HA HA !

Harley- C'est presque dommage qu'on à pas bousiller plus de voitures, Noëlla ton père aurait eu du taff ! Hi hi hi !

L'elfe criminelle répondit en riant.

Noëlla- Me parle pas de lui s'il te plaît !

L'Elfe Numéro Un quand à lui était entrain de réfléchir à la situation.

Bernard- Ce que je me demande c'est comment cette neige est arriver là.

Le psychopathe ne cacha pas son étonnement.

Joker- Comment ? C'était pas vous ?

Noëlla- Bah non.


	19. Jack Frost

Bernard regarda à la vitre, scrutant les passants qui se pressaient pour voir ce qui se passer au commissariat.

Bernard- Jack Frost doit être dans le coin. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Noëlla ramena tout le monde à l'hôtel où elle avait prit une chambre avec Bernard. Le Joker en réquisitionna une aussi. De toute façon le propriétaire était un de ses complices

Dans la chambre Bernard se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Noëlla- Berny ? Ça va ?

Bernard- Oui, oui... J'adore faire évadé mon beau-frère et ma belle-soeur au milieu d'un brasier géant.

La jeune elfe sourit et se plaça au dessus de son chéri, entortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Noëlla- Tu es l'elfe le plus courageux du monde. J'te dois la vie.

Bernard- J'ai eu plus peur pour toi que peur de ma phobie... Je t'aime c'est tout...

Noëlla embrassa son amant, mais la voix d'Harley leur rappela que la porte était rester ouverte.

Harley- HUM HUM !

Noëlla- Quoi ?

Harley- En faite avec Poussin on se demandait. Vous avez pu récupérer le miroir ? Je l'ai laisser au repaire et…

Les elfes s'assirent plus correctement sur le lit.

Noëlla- Non on ne l'a pas retrouver.

Bernard- J'espère qu'il n'est pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Mais non puisque il est dans les miennes.

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers la voix qui était celle de Jack Frost. Il apparût tranquillement accouder à la fenêtre. Harley lâcha un cri de surprise ce qui fit rappliquer le Joker de la chambre voisine.

Joker- QU'EST-CE QUI S'PASSE ?!

Devant le Personnage Légendaire son visage se fit colérique. Il n'avait pas oublier qu'il avait faillit congeler sa frangine, il braqua un revolver en sa direction.

Joker- TOI SALE BÂTARD !

Frost lui, garda son calme.

Jack- Et même pas un merci pour vous avoir sortit de l'incendie de l'U.A.C. ! Je suis déçus.

Bernard- Alors c'était bien toi ?  
Jack- Qui d'autre ?


	20. Le Joker jaloux

Bernard resserra Noëlla contre lui. Jack ignorant l'armes braquer sur lui fit apparaître le miroir dans ses mains et s'avança afin de le tendre à Harley qui après une seconde d'hésitation le prit.

Noëlla- Pourquoi tu as protéger le miroir ?  
Jack- Seulement pour que les humains ne l'utilise pas. Et non pas pour t'espionner ma belle.  
Bernard- Je te jure que si tu t'es servit du miroir pour...  
Jack- Pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire moitié d'elfe ?! Non, Noëlla m'a lasser depuis quelques temps. J'ai remarquer une autre jeune jolie blonde beaucoup plus intéressante.

Sur ces mots le personnage Légendaire fit un clin d'oeil à Harley Quinn. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Joker perde son calme, et colle le canon de son revolver sur la tempe de Jack.

Joker- VIRE DE LA TOI !

Jack se recula vers la fenêtre en riant et disparut en flocons de neige alors que le Joker vidait son chargeur sur lui. Mais toutes les balles s'écrasèrent dans le mur. Le psychopathe abaissa son arme tandis que sa complice le regardait avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

Joker-... QUOI ?!  
Harley- T'es... t'es jaloux mon Poussin ?

Il se recula vivement avec des yeux ronds.

Joker- MAIS NON SALE FOLLE !

D'un geste il poussa Harley par-terre, la psychopathe cria en colère.

Harley- ET BIEN SI C'EST CA J'VAIS ALLER AVEC JACK FROST !

Le Joker déjà près de la porte s'arrêta net et revint sur ses pas. Il attrapa sa complice par une couette et la força à se relever.

Joker- Viens ici toi !  
Harley- AIIEUH ! POUSSIN !

Et le couple de fous sortit de la chambre sous le fou rire de Noëlla et les yeux éberlués de Bernard.

Bernard- Euh...

Noëlla- T'inquiète c'est leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'aiment.

Bernard- J'comprendrai jamais les humains...


	21. Retour à Christmas Town

Noëlla colla un coup de coude à Bernard lui rappelant qu'elle aussi était humaine avant sa transformation par Mère Nature. L'elfe sourit et l'embrassa.

Un peu plus tard, après une douche, les deux elfes disaient au revoir au Joker et à Harley Quinn, leur promettant de les inviter au mariage qui devait avoir lieu pendant les vacances à Christmas Town.

Arrivé au Pôle Nord Bernard s'étala sur le canapé.

Bernard- Ahh ! Y'a qu'a la maison qu'on est bien !

Noëlla- Hey ! Et la valise à ranger !

Bernard- Hum ? Une voix me parle ?

Noëlla se mit devant le canapé les bras croisés.

Noëlla- La valise a ranger !

Bernard- On la rangera plus tard.

Il prit sa chérie par la taille et la coucha dans ses bras.

Bernard- On est en vacance après tout.

Noëlla- Alors faut en profiter.

L'elfe entraîna sa fiancée dans un baiser passionné alors qu'elle passer ses mains douces sous son pull.

C'est là que le téléphone sonna. Bernard claqua sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé en entendant la sonnerie.

Bernard- Jamais tranquille !  
Noëlla- Tu réponds et je vais ranger la valise ?

Bernard- Ouais...

Bernard décrocha pour tomber sur le Père Noël qui voulait le voir tout de suite.

L'elfe soupira, sachant qu'il aller se faire passer un savon.

Toutefois, une fois dans le bureau du Père Noël il dit que c'était surtout pour protéger le miroir qu'il avait accompagner Noëlla dans sa folle aventure.

L'excuse passa de justesse. Alors que toutes les chaînes de télé parlaient de l'évasion spectaculaire d'Harley Quinn et du Joker.


	22. A la maison des Eppes

Mois d'août à la maison des Epps.

Charlie devant son ordinateur griffonnait une lettre, son frère entra une bouteille de bière a la main.

Don- ça va toi ?  
Charlie- Quoi ? Euh oui, oui...

Don- T'écris quoi ?  
Charlie- Un truc... qu'on m'a demander…

Don s'approcha, inquiet.

Don- Ecoute Charlie... Papa et moi on pense que tu devrais aller te reposer. Avec ce qui c'est passé à Gotham…

Le matheux s'énerva presque.

Charlie- Quoi encore avec Gotham ?!

Don- Non mais attend ! Dans cette ville de fous t'as faillit te faire défiguré à deux reprises ! On t'as assommer, ligoter, et maquiller comme les victimes de ce Joker ! Sans oublier cette neige sortit de nul part ! J'comprends que tu sois perturber.

Charlie grommela.

Charlie- Mais non ça va ! Je fais juste des recherches.

Don s'assit sur une chaise à coté du bureau et tourna l'écran d'ordinateur vers lui.

Don- Franchement depuis qu'on est rentrer c'est quoi cette nouvelle passion pour notre arbre généalogique ?

Charlie- Un nom qu'on m'a demander de chercher... BON ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! Tu m'empêches de réfléchir !

Don- Bon, bon... OK...

Le frère aîné n'insista pas devant le coup de colère de son petit frère et se releva pour s'en aller

Au moment où Charlie allait écrire l'adresse sur l'enveloppe de la lettre qu'il avait terminer il rappela son aîné.

Charlie- Don...

Don- Quoi ?

Charlie- Tu... tu te souviens l'adresse à la quelle on écrivait au Père Noël quand on étaient gosses ?

L'agent du F.B.I. ne cacha pas son étonnement en répondant à la question.

Don- Euh... bah... C'était dix-huit rue du Pôle Nord. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu nous prouve mathématiquement qu'il n'existait pas. Même que t'avais fait pleurer la petite voisine.

Le mathématicien sourit en coin au souvenir.

Charlie- Ouais j'me souviens.

Don- Me dis pas que t'écrit au Père Noël ?! Elle t'es monter à la tête ou quoi La Lutine ?

Charlie se recula sur sa chaise choqué à l'insinuation de son aîné.

Charlie- NAN T'ES MALADE ?! Elle m'a juste demander quelque chose.

Don s'avança à nouveau vers son frère, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes, sur le cul de cette révélation.

Don- Me dis pas que tu vas aider cette folle ?!

Charlie- Sans cette folle tu parlerai à mon cadavre Don...

Charlie écrivit l'adresse, colla le timbre et se leva pour aller la poster.


	23. Confirmation

C'est par une belle journée d'août que Bernard et Noëlla furent marier par Mère Nature.

Tout Christmas Town fêtait l'événement. Décorations et grand banquet... Ainsi que le Joker et Harley Quinn qui avaient eu l'autorisation spécial de venir uniquement pour cette journée.

Les nouveaux mariés s'embrassaient sur la piste de danse, s'amusant de Curtis qui se serait bientôt cacher sous les tables tant le Joker lui faisait peur.

Noëlla- Chiche y nous fait une crise cardiaque ?

Bernard- On parie ?

Noëlla- Remarque Panda pourrait peut-être lui tailler un sourire. Ça nous éviterai de devoir supporter sa tête de troll.

Le demi-elfe rejoint sa femme dans son rire.

Bernard- Je viens d'épouser une psychopathe !

Un elfe postier interrompit la discussion en apportant une lettre à Noëlla. Sur l'enveloppe on pouvait lire :

« Noëlla Kaulitz, La Lutinne. 18 rue du Pôle Nord »

L'Elfe Numéro Un se montra méfiant.

Bernard- Qui peut bien t'écrire ?

Noëlla- Oh ne soit pas jaloux mon Berny !

La jeune mariée préféra en rire et attendre un peu pour ouvrir la lettre loin de Bernard, profitant qu'il était aller chercher des boissons.

Elle se doutait bien de qui venait la lettre. Charlie Eppes, le sosie de son elfe de mari.

L'enveloppe contenait des informations sur la personne dont elle avait donner l'identité à Charlie. Cette personne faisait bel et bien partie des ancêtres de la famille Eppes, il était quasiment le point de départ de l'arbre généalogique.

Noëlla sourit comprenant maintenant la ressemblance. Puisque le nom qu'elle avait donner était celui du père de Bernard. Le sourire de la jeune elfe s'agrandit quand elle vit aussi un petit mot au fond de l'enveloppe.

« Je doute que cette lettre vous parviendra. Mais voilà les recherches que vous m'avez demander. Prenez soin de vous et encore merci d'avoir bien voulu m'épargner.

Amitié

Charlie Eppes »

La nouvelle elfe déchira les papiers en milles morceaux qu'elle laissa s'envoler au vent, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bernard revint avec deux coupes de champagne.

Bernard- Alors cette lettre ?

Noëlla- Oh rien... Des feuilles blanches sûrement Panda qui a voulu me faire une blague.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Charlie Eppes trouva devant sa cheminée un paquet de Noël enveloppé de papier violet. Surpris, il défit le nœud avec méfiance... Et se ramassa une tarte à la crème dans la figure ! Il retira la crème de son visage en jurant et lu gravé au font du plat.

« Merci de ton aide petit humain. Amitié. La Lutine »


	24. La demande en mariage du Joker

Mais revenons au mariage de Bernard et Noëlla où un événement très important se produisit.

Le Joker monta sur une table.

Joker- MADAMES ET MESSIEURS ! J'VOUDRAIS VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

Harley- Poussin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

Joker- La plus grosse connerie de ma vie...

Harley- Quoi ?

Quand le psychopathe eu toute l'attention qu'il voulait il commença son petit discours.

Joker- D'ABORD FÉLICITATION AUX JEUNES MARIES ! BERNARD JE T'AI A L'ŒIL OCCUPE TOI BIEN DE MA FRANGINE !

L'elfe amusé fit un clin d'œil à son beau-frère en levant sa coupelle de champagne.

Joker- ET PUISQUE L'HUMEUR EST AU MARIAGE... J'AI MOI AUSSI UNE DEMANDE A FAIRE !

Il sauta de la table et sous les yeux médusés d'Harley Quinn, le Joker mit un genoux à terre en lui tendant une bague de fiançailles.

Joker- Harley ! Tu me casses les couilles, t'es une gueularde et une chieuse comme on en fait plus ! Mais tu fais bien la bouffe, t'es bonne au lit et je t'aime ! Alors veux-tu m'épouser ?!

La psychopathe folle de joie sauta dans les bras de son Joker.

Harley- OH OUIII ! MON POUSSIN ! J'VEUX ME MARIER AVEC TOI ! POUR LE MEILLEUR, LE PIRE ET LE CHAOS !

Le criminel à moitié étouffer essaya de desserrer les bras de sa complice pour respirer à nouveau.

Joker- Arrggll ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que le pire et le chaos on d'jà commencer ?

Après un éclat de rire, tout le monde applaudit.

Bernard enlaça sa femme avant de l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres.

Noëlla- Le temps est aux amoureux on dirait.

Bernard- Moi je t'aime.

Noëlla- Je t'aime aussi Berny.

L'elfe l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et la fête se finit très tard dans la nuit entre les danses, les joies et les éclats de rire.


End file.
